The purpose of this research study is to examine the difference in the genes between people who have a personal or family history of depression and people who do not have such a history. Specifically, the project will consist of two parts. In Part I we will measure changes in the amount of these hormones in the blood and changes in mood following the administration of a drug called clomipramine. Clomipramine is a drug that has been widely used to treat anxiety and mood disorders throughout the world. The intravenous form of clomipramine remains investigational in this country where it is currently available only in oral form.